


yearn

by oumasais



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Tanaka being Real Smooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oumasais/pseuds/oumasais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey Tanaka, why dontcha’ ever make the first move?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	yearn

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to one of my dear friends, Fundam, who is a hardcore Soudam shipper!
> 
> This is my first time writing Tanaka, so I apologize for any possible OOC-ness. Tanaka is a great character, really, but it's such a challenge to write him, and I couldn't do it without worrying that I might have fucked up his characterisation somewhere along the way. orz I tried my best, and I hope I delivered the fluff.

“Hey Tanaka, why dontcha’ ever make the first move?”

Souda laid on his back on his bed — well, his boyfriend’s bed. The mechanic had paid the animal breeder a visit today thanks to boredom and now he was just rolling around on his bed while his boyfriend busied himself with a book, probably one about occult and black magic. He was always reading those and had shown blatant interest in that kind of thing.

Tanaka looked up from his book to give Souda a look. “May I ask that you clarify your words, Beloved One?”

“Huh, I mean,” Souda bit his lower lip, trying to find the right words to articulate what he wanted to say. “You never make the first move, you get what I mean? It’s always me who does that.”

The animal breeder shot Souda a confused look, and seemed to be in thoughts for a few seconds before he looked as if a light bulb went off inside his mind. Tanaka rolled his eyes almost pathetically, his gaze returning to his book.

“I must say, I think that is a very foolish thing to get worked up on.”

“Hrk!? Are _you_ one to talk?!” Souda sat up, wagging an accusing finger at Tanaka. “It’s natural to get bothered by it!”

“And what would be the reason behind that, may I ask?” Tanaka raised a slim brow.

“Uh, well... y’know, I mean, we’re boyfriends, right? Isn’t it natural to do kissing and all that kinda stuff?”

“...I no longer shall hear anymore of your unnecessary talk, Beloved One. Be quiet and allow me to read my book in peace.”

Souda sighed, pouting. Ever since they started dating, the mechanic had noticed something a _teeny weeny_ off about their relationship. Well, it wasn’t as if it was an _actual_ problem; it was more like something Souda was feeling bothered about — and you'd guessed it, Tanaka never made the first move. It was always Souda who held hands with him. It was always Souda who initiated a kiss. It was always Souda who pressed him against the bed, kissing him deeply as they allowed their desires to completely take over them.

Tanaka never did any of that and Souda was beginning to think that it might be because he found him annoying.

The mechanic continued to protest, however. “You could at least make a move on me or somethin’, _anythin’_ , to let me know you care too!” He said, sounding almost forlorn. That wasn’t what he intended to sound like, though. “Like, a kiss once in a while or somethin’ would’ve been fine.”

“Do you desire for my touch that badly, Beloved One? Once you have jumped in, you may not return, for my touch holds irresistible powers that a mortal such as you stand no chance against.”

“Tanaka, we’ve _fucked_ before,” Souda looked exasperated. “And now you’re tellin’ me this?”

That served as a last straw. Tanaka exhaled a sigh and took a moment to silently regret reading in his own room. Perhaps he should had moved to his living room, after all. Souda’s endless protests about dumb things made him want to roll his eyes for eternity. Tanaka put the book aside and stood up.

“It seems that you will not stop until I have “made a move”, as you mortals would call it,” he approached Souda, who suddenly seemed puzzled by his words. “Very well then.”

The next thing Souda knew, he was pulled into a tight embrace. Tanaka wrapped a hand around the mechanic’s waist and connected their lips, kissing him as deep as he could. Souda tried to protest through the kiss at first, but eventually gave in; he can’t be blamed, Tanaka was unexpectedly a really fucking good kisser.

Souda whimpered softly when his boyfriend broke the kiss, looking slightly dazed. However, he quickly regained his composure — or at least he tried to — when he felt his back pressed against the mattress, being held down by the shoulders.

“H-Hold on a minute, Tanaka, are we gonna—?”

“This is what you asked for, mortal, and I expect no complaints from you. I am merely fulfilling what you want.”

“But this is a lil’ bit too extreme!”

“As you have told me earlier, we have commenced the mating ritual before. So what seems to be the problem now, _Kazuichi_?”

Pink graced Souda’s cheeks. He unreasonably gets weak easily whenever Tanaka calls him by his first name. It was something enough to drive Souda over the edge at times, let alone leaving him in only a state of a blushing mess. Tanaka knew this. He knew this more than anyone, and so he used it to his advantage.

The animal breeder smirked at the mechanic, who only gulped in response. Tanaka leaned in and whispered into his ears. “I shall drown you in a pit of endless affections then. You should be honoured, Kazuichi.”

He did it again.

“G-Gundam...” Souda cursed himself internally for stuttering. He could feel desire burning within him, and the same probably went for Tanaka too. They looked at each other with eyes ignited with passion before they reached out to one another and connected their lips again.

Souda regretted bringing up his so-called problem, but in the end he supposed it was worth it.

 


End file.
